In many track and field events such as sprinting, athletes participating as sprinters assuming a starting position often with the aid of a pair of embedded starting blocks. The starting stance assumed by the sprinter is characterized by flexed knees with feet against the off-set starting blocks, raised hips and lowered shoulders and head. The arms extend downwardly with the hands placed upon the ground supporting much of the sprinters weight. A starting command sequence is initiated during which the sprinters raise their hips and lean forward. The starting sequence terminates in a starting gun in response to which the sprinter drives forward and the upper body moves upwardly and forwardly while the leg drive is initiated. Ideally, the start is “explosive” rapidly accelerating the sprinter forward.
In American football, a similar starting stance is assumed by some of the players particularly those on the offense. In some instances, only one hand is placed upon the ground to support the player's weight. However, the mechanics of the explosive start and acceleration are much the same as those exercised by a sprinter. Effective starting skills for sprinters and other athletes are a matter of timing, reflexes, mechanics, techniques and power. For the most part, timing, reflexes, mechanics and techniques may be enhanced by instruction, training and practice. The increase of power beyond a certain level of performance however remains difficult to achieve solely through repetitive practice and training. In essence, power increase beyond a certain level of performance requires some type of muscle-building and muscle-strengthening which can, for the most part, only be achieved by some type or resistance training or weight training.
As mentioned above, the need for explosive power and acceleration is not limited to sprinters but is desirable for other athletes such as American football players. It will be understood that other athletic activities require some level of explosive acceleration for optimum performance. Thus, the training principles and difficulties described and discussed therein as applied primarily to sprinters will be understood to be equally applicable to the endeavors of a variety of other types of athletes. For many years, resistance and weight training were not embraced by most instructors and trainers in sprinting events. However, as training and sprinting techniques continued to developed and as the sport became ever more competitive, renewed attention was directed toward resistance and weight training for the sprinter and other similarly active athletes. Much of this attention focused upon what is best described as resistance training machines.
One apparatus known in the art as the AUSTIN LEG DRIVE MACHINE has become somewhat successful for training sprinters and other athletes such as American football players or the like to improve explosive starting capability and acceleration.
The Austin Leg Drive Machine is a relatively large apparatus comprised of an upwardly inclined ramp having a pair of sidewalls on each side of the ramp. A shuttle with hand grips and shoulder braces is movable along the side rails. A pair of weight arms are pivotally secured to the far end of the side rails and extend rearwardly above the side rails. A pair of wheeled trolleys joined to the shuttle are movable upon the side rails beneath the weight arms. Adjustable weights are supported on the movable end of the weight arms. The side rails and weight arms are configured such that forward movement of the trolleys under the influence of the shuttle raises the free ends of the weight arms against the resisting weights. In operation, the athlete assumes a starting stance in front of the shuttle against the shoulder braces. The athlete then drives forwardly up the ramp against the shuttle accelerating as fast as possible. As the shuttle is driven on the side rails and the athlete drives up the rail, the weighted arms are pivoted raising the weights.
While such types of training machines proven effective in enhancing the starting power and acceleration of athletes such as sprinters and football players, they are also prohibitively expensive, large and lack portability. As a result, such types of training machines are for the most part widely available.
Faced with the practical limitations of training machines to improve starting and acceleration capability in athletes such as sprinters and football players, practitioners in the art have endeavored to develop various weight training garments. The basic concepts of weight training is well known in that it has been found that working against extra weight during training builds additional muscle and strengthens existing muscle. As would be expected, the application of weight training to the starting power and skill of sprinting athletes has been the subject of designs which have varied substantially. However, the basic objective is relatively simple. Typically a garment, usually a sleeveless vest, is worn by the athlete during training activities. The vest supports a plurality of weights distributed about the vest. As the athlete trains, the weighted vest provides resistance to movement such as starting and acceleration which it is hoped will increase muscle power and strength.
The variety of weighted training vests provided by practitioners in the art is virtually endless. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,176B2 issued to Franco-Sion sets forth a WEIGHT VEST having a shell constructed of a plurality of panels defining front and back portions. The front of the vest includes first and second sides which are selectively connectable utilizing a zipper and one or more straps. The shell includes arm opening and supports a plurality of weight pockets distributed within the vest interior. The weights are generally distributed on either side of the arm holes upon the front and rear of the garment and are supported in a band about the hip portion of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,396B2 issued to Franco-Sion sets forth a WEIGHT VEST substantially identical to the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,176B2. Again, the weight pockets within the vest are distributed on either side of the arm openings and in a banded arrangement about the hip portions of the vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,135B1 issued to Irvin sets forth an EXERCISE VEST WITH PLIABLE WEIGHTS having a vest comprised of right and left front panels connected to a back panel by elastic sides and webbing straps on top. A plurality of weights are removably but snuggly received in elastic pockets arranged on the front and back panels of the vest. The weights are retained by elastic straps extending over the retaining pockets. The front and back panels of the vest are preferably constructed of an elastic expandable material including expanding fabric and rubber padding sheets there between.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,917 issued to Massey sets forth a VARIABLY WEIGHTED VEST having a plurality of pockets for reception of commonly availably material such as sand, pebbles, small stones or coins. The pockets are deep and elongated and are sized to receive a significant amount of weighted materials. The elongated tubular pockets are formed to minimize lateral shifting of the weight. The vest is relatively loose fitting to permit maximum comfort and body movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,302 issued to Watson sets forth a WEIGHTED TRAINING VEST HAVING CONSTANT WEIGHT DISTRIBUTION which includes front and rear pliable panels adapted to fit the wearer's chest and back. A plurality of weights are adapted to be affixed to the panels selectively and individually in a predetermined pattern. The panels are sufficiently rigid to maintain the pattern of weight placement during running and other activities. The panels also have a resilient, slip-resistant interior surface to prevent relative movement between the panels and the wearer's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,012 issue to Egbert et al sets forth a WEIGHTED EXERCISE VEST having a vest formed of overlapping front panels and a joined rear panel. The vest further supports a plurality of pockets which receive a corresponding plurality of weight capsules. The weight capsules are of a uniform size and shape and are sized to fit snuggly into the pockets. The weight and weight distribution of the vest is adjusted by inserting the desired number of weight capsules into the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,442 issued to Tomlinson et al sets forth a WEIGHT VEST having a back panel together with left and right front panels connected thereto. The panels are formed of a pliable material having a short length to fit above the waist of the user. Elastic panels join the front and back panels along their respective side edges. Pockets on the panels receive weights which are shaped to snuggly fit within the pockets. In an alternate embodiment, the vest accommodates pliable padded weights intended to inform to the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,270 issued to Shine sets forth an EXERCISE VEST having a body formed of front, back and side panels connected to define an internal cavity. The vest is adjustable such that the diameter of internal cavity may expand or contract to conform to the user. A plurality of pockets are attached to the body and weights are receivable within the pockets. The weight pockets are releaseably closable by flaps associated with each of the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,694 issued to Conrad Daoud et al sets forth EXERCISE APPAREL AND WEIGHT PACKETS including a vest, pants, spine strap, belt, wrist bands, ankle bands and weight packets. The vest and pants are each provided with structure for holding at least one weight packets. The weight packets include plural rows and plural columns of weight members adjacent a layer of padding inside of a cloth pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,699 issued to Nadeau sets forth an EXERCISE VEST including lower and intermediate rows of pockets extending along the outside of its back and side sections. A weight is provided for each pocket. A padded lumbar support belt extends through aligned belt loops on the inside of the vest to cover the area between the lower row of pockets and the user's waist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,924 issued to Ott sets forth a WEIGHTED TRAINING VEST capable of conforming to the body of the wearer. A top loaded vest is provided which extends over the wearer's thorax and terminates entirely above the wearer's abdomen to permit body movement and breathing. Stretchable shoulder harnesses or straps are utilized to support the vest upon the shoulder of the wearer. A pair of securement straps gird the wearer's chest to ensure that the weights and vest do not bounce or shift during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,361B1 issued to Floyd set forth a WEIGHTED EXERCISE VEST having a plurality of pockets for holding small items and standard free gym weights. Each pocket includes a pocket opening and a pocket flap for securely maintaining the items and weights within each pocket. The vest includes shoulder support pads for protecting the user's shoulders by cushioning the weight of a weight lifting equipment such as a barbell.
Examples of aesthetic designs for weighted vests are set forth in design patents Des. 390,338; Des. 340,794 and Des. 278,840. Despite the substantial efforts of practitioners in the art in providing the above-described prior art weighted training vests, practitioners have failed to provide an effective weight training vest suitable for sprinting and acceleration. In fact, the foregoing described prior art devices have been replete with problems and limitations. For example, in the above-described starting position of a sprinter, a critical problem arises in the weight distribution of the weights within the prior art training vests. It has been found that the prior art practice of providing weighted vests which position the weights in packets about the chest and back at a substantial distance from the abdomen is unacceptable for training in sprint starts and acceleration. It is believed that the use of weighted vests having weights thus distributed results in a difficulty of maintaining balance and proper starting techniques and mechanics by the participating athletes. This poor balance leads to degraded mechanics and even strain or injury by the sprinter or other participating athletes.
Other problems arise in the fabrication of prior art weighted vests which relate to the fabrications of the supporting vests themselves. Prior art vests are often overly restrictive in attempting to conform to the wearer's body. Thus, free movement of the athlete is often interfered with during activities typical of athletic training. In addition, such highly restrictive vests are also very uncomfortable for the athletes.
In addition, other problems arise which are caused by a failure to maintain and securely position the weights within the weighted vests. As a result, weights often tend to move or shift as the athlete participates in various training activities. In many instances, the prior art designers have attempted to control weight shifting and weight movement problems by utilizing highly restrictive belts or straps upon the vests. Such restrictive and generally unyielding belts or straps often exacerbate the freedom of movement problems for the athlete and in some instances even unduly restrict the athlete's ability to breathe which, of course, is vital to athletic training.
Further problems arise in prior art weighted vests in the nature of straps utilized which are often non-stretch unyielding members which when tightened upon the athletes body impose localized stress and strain on the athlete at various low sustaining body engagement areas. One of the most critical of the body engagement areas is the area corresponding to the athletes shoulder, neck and collar bone region. Typically, this portion of the athlete's body bares much of the load imposed upon the athlete's body by the weighted vests shoulder straps. Prior art attempts to meet this problem with padding have proven to be largely ineffective.
As a result, there arises a need in the art for improved weighted athletic training vests which overcome the problems and limitations of the prior art apparatus.